Glen Moore
Glen Moore (born October 28, 1941 in Portland, Oregon) is a jazz bassist who occasionally performs on piano, flute and violin. His performing career began at age 14 with the Young Oregonians in Portland, Oregon where he met and played with Native American saxophonist, Jim Pepper. He graduated with a degree in History and Literature from the University of Oregon. His formal bass instruction started after college with Jerome Magil in Portland, James Harnett in Seattle, Gary Karr in New York, Plough Christenson in Copenhagen, Ludwig Streicher in Vienna and Francois Rabbath in Hawaii. For the past 30 years, Glen has played a Klotz bass fiddle crafted in Tyrol circa 1715 on which he has made extensive use of a unique tuning with both a low and high C string. Moore is a founding member of Oregon, but worked also regularly with Rabih Abou-Khalil, Nancy King and Larry Karush. Discography *''In Concert'' (Vanguard, 1977) *''Introducing Glen Moore'' (Elektra, 1979) *''Mokave Volume 1'' (Audioquest, 1991) *''Mokave Volume 2'' (Audioquest, 1992) *''Forces of Flight'' (ITM, 1995) *''Dragonetti's Dream'' (Intuition, 1996) *''Nude Bass Ascending'' (Intuition, 1999) With Oregon *''Our First Record'' (Vanguard, recorded 1970, first released 1980) *''Music of Another Present Era'' (Vanguard, 1972) *''Distant Hills'' (Vanguard, 1973) *''Winter Light'' (Vanguard, 1974) *''In Concert'' (Vanguard, 1975) *''Together'' (Vanguard, 1976), with drummer Elvin Jones *''Friends'' (Vanguard, 1977) *''Violin'' (Vanguard, 1978), with violinist Zbigniew Seifert *''Moon and Mind'' (Vanguard, 1979) *''Out of the Woods'' (Elektra. 1978) *''Roots in the Sky'' (Elektra. 1979) *''In Performance'' (Elektra. 1980) *''Oregon'' (ECM, 1983) *''Crossing'' (ECM, 1984) *''Ecotopia'' (ECM, 1987) *''45th Parallel'' (Intuition, 1989) *''Always, Never and Forever'' (Intuition, 1991) *''Troika'' (Intuition, 1993) *''Beyond Words'' (Intuition, 1995) *''Northwest Passage'' (Intuition, 1997) *''Music for A Midsummer Night's Dream (The Oregon Trio)'' (Intuition, 1998) *''In Moscow'' (Intuition, 2000), with the Moscow Tchaikovsky Symphony Orchestra *''Live at Yoshi's'' (Intuition, 2002) *''Prime'' (CamJazz, 2005) *''The Glide (CamJazz, 1 track, new version on iTunes 2005)'' *''1000 Kilometers'' (CamJazz, 2007) *''In Stride'' (CamJazz, 2010) *''Family Tree'' (CamJazz, 2012) 'With Ralph Towner *''Trios / Solos'' (ECM, 1972) As sideman *''This is It'' (1967) — with Nick Brignola *''This is Jeremy Steig'' (1969) — with Jeremy Steig, Warren Bernhardt, Donald MacDonald *''Road'' (1970) — Paul Winter Consort, with Ralph Towner, Paul McCandless, Collin Walcott, and David Darling *''Bass Is'' (1970) — with Dave Holland, Jamie Faunt, Peter Warren *''Revenge: Bley - Peacock Synthesizer Show'' (1970) — with Annette Peacock, Paul Bley *''Bird on Wire'' (1971) — with Tim Hardin *''I'm the One'' (1972) — Annette Peacock *''24 May 1976'' (1976) — duet with Larry Karush *''No Age'' (1987) - Minimal Kidds *''Impending Bloom'' (1990) — with Nancy King, Rob Thomas, Jerry Hahn, Lawrence Williams *''Cliff Dance'' (1991) — with Nancy King *''Al-Jadidah'' (1992) — with Rabih Abou-Khalil *''Afrique'' (1993, Sledgehammer Blues ) — with Larry Karush and Glen Velez *''Between Dusk and Dawn'' (1994) — with Rabih Abou-Kahlil *''Bukrah'' (1994) — with Rabih Abou-Kahlil *''Tarab'' (1994) — with Rabih Abou-Kahlil *''Roots and Sprouts'' (1994) — with Rabih Abou-Kahlil *''Returning'' (1995) — duet with David Friesen *''King on the Road'' (1999) — with Nancy King, Rob Scheps *''Birdfingers'' (2002) — with Larry Coryell References For a list of major Oregon recordings, please consult the group's entry. External links *Bio from Oregon's Webpage Category:Bassists